


The Fuck-Me Smile

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's reading of one of Blair's books has unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuck-Me Smile

 Disclaimers: Jim and Blair belong to those nice boys at Petfly. God bless 'em.

Notes: The title of this story was inspired by a thread on Senad.

Summary: Jim's reading of one of Blair's books has unexpected results.

Warnings: Sex and bad language, but that's about it.

 

______________________________________

 

The Fuck Me Smile

by

blarney stone

Jim glared at the books and papers left on the sofa. A quick sniff told him that Blair wasn't in the loft, so he assumed that his roommate had simply dumped his stuff on the nearest piece of furniture and taken off. _Probably out chasing some co-ed_ he thought, irritably. As he scooped up the abandoned items, with the intention of taking them to Blair's room, he noticed a garishly colored book with a title that made him blink twice and look again.

"The Fuck Me Smile" by G. Q. Sartorial, was a thick paperback with a cover depicting a large, well-muscled man dressed only in a towel, embracing a petite, curly brown-haired woman, wearing jeans and a multi-colored, hippy-type shirt. Jim snorted with amusement. "Don't you _ever_ think of anything else, Chief?"

Dropping the pile of books back on the sofa, he sat down and opened the enticing volume. "Let's see just how bad this is," he muttered.

<<Jake stood, shirt off, poking at the innards of his ancient truck, an enraptured expression on his face. Sweat and grease intermingled along his magnificently formed, hairless chest. He stretched, his muscles rippling, so damn beautiful that it took your breath away.

//"C'mon," Jim sneered. "Nobody looks like that."//

His acute hearing picked up the approaching footsteps of his roommate. His overly developed sense of smell detected the unique scent of Blaine long before the young psychology student came into view.

"Get a grip," he muttered to himself. "This is wrong. I don't have these feelings. I don't have..."

His voice trailed off as the object of his desire appeared. Jake gulped nervously; his eyes devouring Blaine from head to toe. His heart pounded at the sight of the tight jeans, the flowing blue shirt, the halo of brown curls, and the eyes. Those huge, liquid blue eyes, that danced and sang, and whispered secrets into Jake's very soul.

"Hey Jake, whatcha doing?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Nothing Skipper," he answered as calmly as possible. If only Blaine would aim those dazzling searchlights somewhere else. But then there still would be his smile to contend with. That glorious "Fuck Me" smile. Those thick, sensuous lips that begged to be kissed and sucked. Those pouting lips that screamed, "Do it! Ram that king-sized dick into my perky ass!"

//"Shit! What am I reading here?" Jim said slamming the book closed. He studied the cover and noticed that the petite woman embracing Muscle Boy had square, masculine hands. Yep, it's a guy, he thought. The idea of Blair reading gay porn sent inexplicable shivers through his body. Curiosity overcame surprise and he thumbed through the book and stopped about half way through.//

Jake knelt by the bathtub, gently working the shampoo through Blaine's hair. The smaller man leaned back, completely exhausted by his ordeal.

"You gonna be okay, goldfish?" Jake asked.

"Yeah man, because of you. If you hadn't dug me out of that cave in with your bare hands, I'd be on my way to my next incarnation by now. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Blaine shifted in the water, giving Jake a nice view of his lovely cock. "That feels great, Jake," he whispered, as Jake continued to massage his scalp.

Glad that Blaine couldn't see the hungry expression on his face, he answered, thickly. "No problem, Skipper. You'd have done the same for me." I wonder what he'd do if I dove in there and wrapped my lips around... Shaking his head to clear it, Jake poured water over the soapy hair and said, "You better get out of there pretty soon or you'll turn into a prune."

//"Coward!" Jim accused, and flipped forward//

"Get out of here, Skipper, before they come back," Jake ordered.

"Not a chance big guy," Blaine answered defiantly, struggling with the bonds that held his friend. "I'll get these ropes off you if I have to chew 'em off!"

Jake smiled. "You're a determined little puppy aren't you?"

"You bet. Besides, I can't imagine my life without you. These last 3 years have been the best of my life. I don't care about my dissertation anymore. It's about the friendship."

A tear formed in the detective's eye. "Skipper, I, I... "

Blaine paused, and stared deeply into Jake's icy blue eyes. "What? Tell me, Jake. Please!"

"POLICE! Nobody move, we have the building surrounded." a familiar voice bellowed from outside.

Jake sighed in relief. "I guess Samson found us after all."

//"Man, you're pathetic," Jim commented. "Everybody knows that you're dying to have Blaine and you're just too repressed to say it." He turned to the last chapter.//

Jake ran through the jungle. He was free; he was alive; he was one with the night. A breeze blew across his face, bringing a familiar scent. Every cell in his body cried out with desire and he altered his course; his only thought to find his mate.

In a clearing, sat a nude Blaine, eating a peach. The juice ran down his chin and made a trail along his furry chest. Growling like the wild animal that he was, Jake loped toward his irresistible lover and...

With a moan, Jake bolted upright in bed. "I can't take it anymore, " he sobbed. "I gotta have you Blaine." He threw the covers off and bolted down the stairs.

On the bottom step, Blaine stood, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe that was hanging open seductively. "Jake," he breathed.

"Blaine," he gasped. He grabbed the psychologist and shoved him down onto the floor and fell on top of him. Stripping the bathrobe away, he tongued Blaine's trembling chest, and pulled the nipple ring with his teeth. "Gonna lick you all over, Skipper," he hissed.

//"Yeah!" Jim encouraged, hand instinctively reaching for his cock.//

"Gonna taste every last bit of you, then I'm gonna fuck you til the sun comes up," Jake promised.

"Oh please, Jake. Fuck me now!" Blaine sighed.

"Need lube," Jake grunted.

"In the pocket of my bathrobe. I was coming to you, Jake. I couldn't stand it anymore."

Snatching the bathrobe up, Jake rummaged the pockets until he found the precious tube. "Turn over, Skip."

Blaine complied and wriggled with pleasure as one finger fitted into his tight passage. "Come on, Jake!" he demanded.

"Be patient, I don't want to hurt you."

Another finger entered and Blaine cried out, "I can't take anymore. I have to have you inside of me, now!"

//Jim's hands freed his shaft from his pants and stroked it; his breaths coming in short gasps.//

Jake spooned up beside Blaine. "Relax, Skipper. Here I come." He plunged into the warm, moist opening. Blaine fit him like a glove. "Blaine, baby, you're so tight!"

//"Blair!" Jim groaned, pumping his cock.//

Jake thrust into his beautiful lover, and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. Sweat pouring from his body, he thrust again and again, finding a rhythm then changing it; denying Blaine the release that he was sobbing for. ">>

"Drive it home!" Jim encouraged. The sofa squeaked from the force of his own efforts.

The door opened, and Blair walked in, carrying a bag of groceries. "Hey Ji--" He froze at the sight of his roommate on the couch, dick in hand.

Jim dropped the book and hastily rearranged his clothing. "Blair, your, um I was reading your book, and I..."

"Yeah, uh, okay," Blair stuttered, his face bright red. "Yeah, the book. A friend of mine gave it to me and said I had to read it, but I haven't had a chance. I don't even know what it's about. I mean I can guess, but..."

"It's, it's a good book," Jim said lamely.

"Yeah, it's a bestseller, but they can't list it because of the title. They have to use those little asterisks. You know, The F**k Me Smile," Blair rambled.

"Well, I'd guess they'd have too. I'm gonna go..."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go uh, take a shower."

"Yeah, okay, right," Blair stammered.

Jim walked away, with difficultly, feeling embarrassed, dejected, and lonelier than he had ever been.

Twenty minutes later, Jim climbed out of a freezing cold shower that had probably given him pneumonia but had done nothing to calm his erection, and wrapped a towel around his waist. If he could just get past Blair and up the stairs, he could go to bed and forget this horrible night had ever happened.

Slipping as quietly as he could out of the bathroom, he tiptoed to the stairs. He'd almost made it when he heard a gasp. Wincing, he turned around. Sitting on the couch, holding the book, was Blair; his eyes round as saucers.

Blair looked up at Jim, then back at the book, then back at Jim. His gaze traveled down to Jim's still very evident arousal. His eyebrows shot up with understanding. And then, like the sun's appearance on a stormy day, his face lit up with the fuck me smile.

the end.


End file.
